


Korytarze do tego nie służą

by kasssumi



Series: Przyjemność po mojej stronie [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, cisfem!Iruka, piszemy fiki do naruto jakby był 2007 rok, seks w miejscu publicznym
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: Kiedy Kakashi powiedział, że chce z nią porozmawiać na osobności, Iruka zgodziła się od razu. Miał ze sobą plecak i wyglądało na to, że ma zaraz wyruszyć na misję, więc nie chciała marnować jego czasu. Jej zamiarem było zaprowadzenie go do pustej sali, skoro dzisiejsze zajęcia już się skończyły, ale gdy tylko znaleźli się dostatecznie daleko od zazwyczaj uczęszczanych przez shinobi korytarzy, Kakashi przyparł ją do ściany.





	Korytarze do tego nie służą

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) i [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.  
> 

Kiedy Kakashi powiedział, że chce z nią porozmawiać na osobności, Iruka zgodziła się od razu. Miał ze sobą plecak i wyglądało na to, że ma zaraz wyruszyć na misję, więc nie chciała marnować jego czasu. Jej zamiarem było zaprowadzenie go do pustej sali, skoro dzisiejsze zajęcia już się skończyły, ale gdy tylko znaleźli się dostatecznie daleko od zazwyczaj uczęszczanych przez shinobi korytarzy, Kakashi przyparł ją do ściany.

Od tego momentu minęło tylko parę minut, ale Iruka nie byłaby w stanie wytłumaczyć, jak znalazła się w obecnej pozycji. Nadal stała przy ścianie, jednak obie ręce miała unieruchomione nad głową, trzymane w nadgarstkach jedną dłonią Kakashiego. Druga dłoń jounina była w jej spodniach, gdzie nawet nie kłopotał się z wsunięciem jej pod bieliznę, tylko odsunął majtki na bok i dobrał się do niej palcami, jeszcze nie decydując się na wsunięcie ich w nią, a jedynie bawiąc się jej łechtaczką i drażniąc wewnętrzne wargi. Opuścił maskę na brodę i całował Irukę tak, jakby nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej złapać oddechu. Pieprzył ją językiem, aby zaraz potem wciągnąć jej język do swoich ust i ssać go. 

Nawet nie próbowała się wydostać, tylko poddała się pieszczocie. Nie myślała o tym, że tak właściwie są w dość publicznym miejscu, ani o tym, że Kakashi wydawał się tylko trochę zainteresowany. Nie miał erekcji, ale też nie był całkowicie miękki, a mogła to doskonale czuć, bo już na początku wepchnął udo między jej nogi i przyciskał swoje krocze do jej biodra.

Była pewna, że jeszcze trochę, a go ugryzie, jeśli nie wsunie w nią chociaż jednego palca. Jednak jakby na zawołanie odsunął od niej twarz, więc mogłaby mu to powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego jęknęła cicho z zawodu, bo całkiem wyciągnął rękę z jej spodni. Otworzyła usta, aby go zwyzywać za takie drażnienie się z nią, ale zauważyła, że Kakashi nie tylko nawet na nią nie patrzy, ale jeszcze użył wilgotnej od pieszczenia Iruki dłoni, aby naciągnąć maskę na twarz. Zatrzymał rękę przy nosie i Iruka zarumieniła się, słysząc, jak Kakashi wciąga powietrze, ale szybko również spojrzała w tę samą stronę, w którą on patrzył, bo dopiero teraz wyczuła zbliżającą się obecność.

Chwilę później zza zakrętu wyszła Izumo. Na ich widok zatrzymała się i zamarła. Kakashi pomachał jej palcami wolnej ręki, nie wypuszczając ramion Iruki. Uśmiechał się do Izumo, a jedyne, po czym mogła to poznać, było jego przymknięte oko. Iruka odchrząknęła.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś, Izumo? — zapytała, będąc całkowicie świadoma, że w żaden sposób nie da się wytłumaczyć tego, co robiła z Kakashim w opuszczonym korytarzu, oprócz oczywistego.

— Jesteś potrzebna z powrotem na zmianie — odpowiedziała Izumo, unosząc brew. — Powiem im, że wrócisz za… pięć minut…?

— Dziesięć — rzucił Kakashi.

Iruka poczuła, że rumieni się bardziej niż do tej pory, ale Izumo tylko uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i przytaknęła.

— Dziesięć minut, jasne. — Zrobiła parę kroków do tyłu, aby zniknąć z pola ich widzenia bez pokazywania pleców.

Iruka spojrzała na Kakashiego, który ponownie opuścił maskę i uśmiechał się do niej.

— Dziesięć minut? — prychnęła i dopiero teraz szarpnęła rękoma.

— Byłoby pięć, ale nie mamy miejsca, abyś usiadła mi na twarzy — odparł nonszalancko Kakashi. Wsunął dłoń z powrotem w jej spodnie, palcem pocierając jej wargi przez mokrą bieliznę, i uśmiechnął się tylko, kiedy Iruka znowu bezowocnie próbowała się wydostać, ale i jednocześnie jęknęła, wypinając biodra do przodu. — Tak, dziesięć minut starczy — dodał Kakashi, pochylając się i całując jej szyję akurat w takim miejscu, którego nie zasłaniał mundur czy kamizelka.

— To nieprofesjonalne — mruknęła zaczepnie, ale odchyliła głowę.

Tak jak się spodziewała, Kakashi zaczął ssać jej skórę, więc nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości, co z nim robiła. I tak pewnie Izumo rozpowiedziała, co widziała, ale… było coś ekscytującego w wymykaniu się i ukrywaniu. Nie miała nic przeciwko oznajmieniu innym, że spotyka się z Kakashim, ale do tej pory to jounin nie przejawiał żadnych oznak ochoty ujawnienia ich związku, więc nie naciskała. 

Zagryzła wargę, kiedy Kakashi odsunął jej bieliznę na bok i wrócił do porządnego pieszczenia jej. Syknęła, kiedy wsunął w nią palec, ale jęknęła, kiedy polizał malinkę, którą przed chwilą zrobił.

— Dlaczego teraz? — zapytała cicho, kiedy Kakashi uniósł twarz, aby na nią spojrzeć. Nie odpowiedział, tylko przesunął głowę w bok, aby ssać i podgryzać płatek jej ucha. Westchnęła z przyjemności, kiedy wsunął w nią kolejny palec i mocniej nacisnął na jej łechtaczkę. — Bo masz misję? — wyszeptała w jego policzek, po czym polizała go. — Bo ciebie nie będzie i nie chcesz, żeby ktoś pomyślał, że… Ach! — jęknęła głośno, kiedy wsunął trzeci palec i naparł na nią swoim ciałem.

— Chcę wrócić do ciebie po misji — warknął jej do ucha, pieprząc ją palcami. Nie mogła złapać oddechu i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważyła, że uwolnił jej ręce. Zarzuciła je na jego ramiona i zacisnęła pięści na jego włosach, pojękując cicho. — Chcę wiedzieć, że będziesz na mnie czekać — mówił dalej i wolną ręką chwycił jej pośladek. — Chcę, żeby inni wiedzieli, do kogo wracam po misji, żeby nie było co do tego żadnej wątpliwości.

Reszta słów Kakashiego rozmyła się w głowie Iruki. Słyszała tylko bicie swojego serca i poddała się przyjemności, doskonale wiedząc, że Kakashi bez problemu doprowadzi ją do orgazmu. Jak każdy shinobi, potrafił wiele zdziałać swoimi palcami. Owinęła nogę wokół jego łydki, kiedy dochodziła, jęcząc w jego usta, ciesząc się, że ma go przy sobie i że to on daje jej tą przyjemność.

Kiedy zaprosił ją na randkę, była zaskoczona. Widywała się z nim częściej niż zwykle, to prawda, ale nie sądziła, że Kakashi byłby nią zainteresowany. Nie mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego, prawie nic oprócz Naruto, a mimo to czymś przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Nie wiedziała czym, ale miała nadzieję, że tego nie straciła. Nie chciałaby się z nim rozstać, nie teraz, kiedy poznała go bliżej, kiedy okazał się być kimś o wiele więcej, niż się to wydawało. Nie, kiedy potrafił doprowadzić ją do takiego orgazmu – zdawać by się mogło, że bez większego wysiłku.

Kakashi powoli wysunął z niej palce i delikatnie poprawił jej bieliznę. Syknęła cicho, bo materiał był nie tylko mokry, ale i trochę chłodny. Przyłożył do niej jeszcze dłoń i poklepał jej wzgórek łonowy, zanim całkowicie wysunął rękę ze spodni. Iruka patrzyła, jak Kakashi oblizuje palce, a później podciąga maskę na nos.

— Długa misja? — zapytała, głaszcząc go po karku. 

— Mm — mruknął w odpowiedzi jounin, obejmując ją w pasie. — Co najmniej dwa tygodnie.

— Czyli trzy — rzuciła Iruka i cmoknęła go w usta. — Będę czekać — dodała, uśmiechając się.

Kakashi przysunął nos do jej szyi i przytulił ją, a Iruka z chęcią oddała uścisk. 

— Masz pół minuty do końca wyznaczonych dziesięciu minut — oznajmił Kakashi w jej skórę.

Iruka drgnęła i odepchnęła go, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić, ale zrobiła tylko krok w bok, po czym zatrzymała się. Spojrzała na Kakashiego, który już zdążył schować ręce do kieszeni i przyjąć swoją leniwą postawę. Uśmiechał się do niej, co wywołało u niej również uśmiech. Przysunęła się, aby pocałować go jeszcze raz przez maskę, zanim już bez zatrzymywania się pospieszyła do biura.

Wpadła do środka i szybko zajęła swoje miejsce, a shinobi bardzo szybko ustawili się w kolejkę do niej. 

— Nadal mocna dwójka, hm? — zapytała Izumo z nutką humoru, ale i ciekawości.

Iruka dotknęła szyi w miejscu, w którym Kakashi zostawił swój ślad, i uśmiechnęła się.

— Jednak trochę więcej — odpowiedziała, ale nie dodała potem nic, tylko zabrała się do roboty.

Nie chciała przyznać, że Kakashi już po pierwszej nocy awansował na taką samą dziesiątkę, co Kurenai. Nie spodziewała się takiego zaangażowania z jego strony, nie tylko co do samych randek, ale co do tego, że było ich więcej niż jedna, że nie oczekiwał tylko szybkiego numerku, że się starał – dzięki temu wszystkiemu awansował wyżej jeszcze zanim spędzili razem noc.

Iruka westchnęła, bo nie zobaczy Kakashiego przez miesiąc, ale miała o czym myśleć, kiedy go nie będzie: mogła wspominać i planować, czym go przywita, gdy wróci. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wróciła do obowiązków, odkładając bujanie się w obłokach na potem.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
